Civil War One Shot
by Infraser
Summary: Un Fanfic muy fiel a la película. He eliminado algunos personajes. He eliminado algunas cositas, apenas un par, todo... ¿Stucky o Stony?
Un día cualquiera como otro, el equipo de vengadores completaba sus misiones con éxito, todos menos Tony y Steve.

-¿Y qué tal Peter?- Preguntó Steve haciendo la comida.

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

-No sé. ¡Sólo tenías que ir a recogerlo!

\- Quedan 3 minutos, me da tiempo, no seas pesado, rubiales.

-Ni se te ocurra usar el traje.

-No lo dudes.

-Tony.

-Me llamo- dijo esto último abriendo un enorme agujero en la pared.

Al poco rato llegó con Peter en brazos con la ropa sucia y rota.

-¿Y?

-Puedo explicarlo- intervino Tony-. Caminábamos tranquilamente cuando un gran meteorito lleno de alienígenas atacaron a Peter, y yo como buen y responsable padre, le salvé y le traje volando.

Steve lanzó una pesada mirada sobre Peter.

-Le tiré telas de araña para planear de lejos pero se partieron y me comí un descampado- reveló el chaval.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió Steve.

-Perfectamente- Respondió Tony.

-Tú no.

-Que sí, tranquilo, voy a ducharme- dijo Peter abandonando la sala.

-Me prometiste que cambiarías.

-Sólo ha sido un accidente no seas dramático- Respondió Tony saliendo de la armadura.

-Es el quinto...en dos días, esto tiene que cambiar. Cuando adoptamos a Peter me prometiste que serías un buen padre .

-¿Insinúas que no lo soy?

-Lo afirmo, me voy a hacer unas cosas, cuando vuelva quiero que ese agujero de la pared esté arreglado- dijo Steve cogiendo las llaves de su moto.

-Adiós - se despidió Tony con una falsa sonrisa-. Vamos a ver a dónde vas desde hace una semana.

Al instante una gran pantalla se abrió en medio del salón proyectando en primera persona todo lo que Steve veía, éste se detuvo en un apartamento cerca de un Burger King.

-Peter, ¿te apetece comer una hamburguesa?- gritó Tony.

-¡Voy!

Allí se encontraban ambos comiendo una hamburguesa, el asiento de Tony daba directo a la puerta de aquel misterioso apartamento pero nada ocurría y ya habían terminado de comer. Tony miraba a Peter haciendo como que le escuchaba cuando bajo la mesa, escribía un mensaje.

-James, necesito un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Ponte el traje y en dos horas ve a este sitio, investígalo – dijo mandando la ubicación.

-Ok.

-¿Te apetece hacer puenting?-preguntó Tony .

-¡Sí, claro! - Respondió animado Peter.

Salieron de allí para seguir un calendario secreto: "Cosas que hacer sin Steve".

Steve mientras tanto... Seguía en aquel apartamento:

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Preguntó Steve.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada, sólo a ti- Respondió Bucky.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde.

-Nunca es tarde, ven conmigo, Steve.

-No puedo, yo...tengo un hijo, Bucky.

-Pero tú me amabas- dijo furioso apretando su gran brazo de metal.

-En el pasado, yo estoy con Tony...

-Ah, de brazo de metal en brazo de metal, qué vicioso- dijo Bucky indignado.

-No te atrevas a restregarme nada, tú desapareciste aquella noche.

-Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie- Advirtió Bucky antes de golpearle en la cara.

Steve respondió devolviéndole el golpe, pero él sabía que lo estaban buscando. Días antes salió en la tele como autor de una bomba que estalló matando a varias personas, era el Soldado de invierno y todos lo buscaban. Cuando ambos se golpeaban sin parar, una pequeña granada entró por la ventana y Steve la cubrió con su escudo evitando que explotara en su cara.

-¡Tienes que irte!- gritó Steve.

-Déjame- Contestó y al momento entraron grupos de hombres armados para abatirlo.

Bucky continuó golpeándolos para salir de allí cosa que le dolía a Steve ya que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Le acompañó todo el trayecto evitando granadas y disparos, defendiendo a Bucky con su implacable escudo.

-Si no quieres nada de mí, por qué me sigues, me ayudas... me salvas.

-No lo sé- Respondió.

-Sí lo sabes.

Cuando huían Bucky volvió a golpear a Steve pero esta pelea se vio interrumpida por la llamada de Falcon.

-Me pillas algo ocupado .¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó Steve.

-Estaba yo volando, tú sabes, un hobbie que tengo y he visto a Tony lanzando a Peter por un puente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo sería un buen padre- Intervino Bucky

-¿Quién es ése?

-Ahora lo sabrás, necesito tu ayuda y una foto de ese puente...

-Voy.

-Tony, soy James.

-Lo sé, cuando me llamas sale una foto tuya con cara de estreñido.

-Aquí ha habido una pelea de las buenas, amigo.

-¿Entre quiénes?

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Sí. ¿Y tú, Peter? -Preguntó Tony a Peter que estaba en el sofá de al lado, mirando la gran pantalla.

-El señor Steve junto al buscado Bucky y civiles armados, ningún sujeto con poderes, sólo ellos.

-¿El Soldado de invierno? - Preguntó Tony sorprendido.

-Sí, te mandó el ADN del suelo.

-Papá, creo que te están poniendo los cuernos.

-¿A mí? Soy guapo, rico, atractivo, un playboy.

-Narcisista, algo egocéntrico- añadió James.

-Peter, nos vamos de vacaciones a terminar nuestro calendario secreto.

-Pero. ¿y papá?

-Lo hablaré con el mientras te vas a la mansión Stark.

-¿Me voy allí solo?

-Sí, cuando vaya te daré una cosa que Steve siempre me prohibió.

Peter quería a sus dos padres, pero Tony le daba todo lo que Steve le quitaba, diversión y libertad aunque nunca le decía te quiero, como todos los días hacía Steve, no podía separarse de ninguno pero sí apoyar a Tony.

Al rato Steve entró en la casa lleno de cicatrices pero Tony le esperaba con los brazos cruzados sin intención de ayudarle.

-Vaya, el enorme agujero sigue ahí- Dijo Steve soltando el escudo y unas fotos.- Y también el que casi le haces uno a Peter tirándolo por un puente.

-Enorme agujero el que tienes tú por parte de tu amigo- Respondió Tony enseñando en la pantalla los archivos de Bucky.

-¿Me estás espiando?

-¿Tengo motivos?

-No.

-Seguro, Peter y yo nos vamos de vacaciones y aquí tienes estos papeles, deberías firmarlo.

-¡¿El divorcio?! Sólo es mi amigo, llevaba años desaparecido y de repente ahí estaba, necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Claro, una semana y con tu ex. Peter necesitaba tu ayuda en el puente y no estabas.

-Pero si lo empujaste tú. ¿Estás celoso?

-No lo creo, yo tengo el dinero y a mi hijo.

-Oh no, ya estoy harto, eres el peor padre del mundo, no dejaré que te lo lleves- dijo tirando los papeles.

-"El peor padre del mundo" lo dice el que se va a jugar con otros- acusó Tony.

-No es lo que parece, Tony, yo...

-Tony nada, adiós - Dijo Tony recubriendo su cuerpo con la armadura.

Salió por el mismo agujero que había roto pero al instante entró en la casa de nuevo y volvió a salir por otro lado abriendo otro agujero.

Steve se quedó solo, destrozando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ya nada era como antes, cada mañana que se levantaba con Tony era la mejor mañana del mundo. Ya no, decidió ir a buscar a su hijo con la ayuda de Falcon y Bucky e intentar explicarle el porqué de todo.

Tony no se quedaba atrás, estaba claro que contaba con el apoyo de James y recientemente con Pantera negra, su padre murió en aquel incidente provocado por Bucky y quería destriparlo.

Tony preparado para acabar con todo y defender a su hijo le declaró la guerra a Steve ya que no firmaba los papeles del divorcio. Allí estaban, seis tíos en un parking dispuestos a partirse la cara. Algo un poco absurdo, sí.

-¡Esta guerra es inevitable! Ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo es por tu culpa- gritó Tony señalando a Steve.

-¿Mi culpa? Oh, por favor, ¿en qué te basas?- Respondió Steve.

-Tantos años juntos y me entero que me pones los cuernos con la _Backa_ esta-

-Soy Bucky...

-Tú te callas, con la cinta americana del chino enrollada en el brazo- añadió Pantera Negra-.

-¿De dónde sales tú?- Preguntó Steve confuso.

-Vengo a defender los derechos de este padre, soy su abogado y pienso despedazar a ese tío, mataste a mi padre-

-No necesitamos un abogado, esto es la guerra, el último en pie se lo queda- terminó Steve en una posición defensiva.

-kabsbsjsjsiauahaha...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó extrañado Tony, a lo que nadie pudo responder.

-Soy yo, cojones- aclaró Ant-Man volviendo a su tamaño.

-¿?- Fue básicamente la expresión de varios de los presentes.

-Vengo a rellenar, no me hagáis bullying - rompió el silencio.

-Claro que no, hombre, ven - le invitó Steve.

-Tan cordial como siempre - añadió Tony.

-Pero ahora somos 3c2- dijo Pantera Negra.

-No por mucho tiempo...-dijo Tony.

Tuvo lugar un silencio dramático en el que no pasó nada y todos se miraban esperando.

-Por estas cosas rompo contigo - gritó Steve lanzando su escudo hacia Tony.

Pero de repente, éste se desvió de su trayectoria, cosa que era prácticamente imposible. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Spider-Man había llegado y éste portaba el escudo.

-Le pones los cuernos a papá y encima le pegas, mal esposo- dijo él.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho?- Preguntó Steve alterado.

-Darle un traje, que use sus poderes, que sea libre, lo que tú nunca le has dejado - Respondió Tony.

-Pero Peter...ven conmigo...yo te adoro, te he cuidado cuando él casi te mata - dijo Steve.

-Mentira, sólo hacia que su educación fuera más interesante, cosa que tú hacías imposible.

-Ya, yo le hago un biberón que sólo se tarda dos minutos y cuando me giro, él casi hace un "mil maneras a morir" contigo. Que si volamos sobre un abismo, que si...

\- Oye, nosotros, ¿qué? - dijo Falcon.

-Nosotros somos relleno en esto, shh- dijo Ant-Man.

-Eso… ¿Son palomitas...?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Yo te quería, Steve, tanto como a Peter...¡Nuestro hijo! Y tú me haces esto- dijo Tony.

-Sólo quise ayudarle pero tú me has abandonado y te has llevado lo único que quiero sin dejarme darte una explicación.

-O sea, que el _Stucky_ es real- interrumpió James.

-No ayudas- Dijo Tony.-Última oportunidad, firma los papeles.

-Jamás.

La épica batalla en el parking comenzó, por un momento Peter atacó a Bucky iniciando una innecesaria conversación.

-¡¿Tienes un brazo de metal?!- Preguntó sorprendido Peter.

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Puedo ser un gran padre si me lo propongo.

Pero Tony interrumpió estampándolo para continuar con Steve.

-Esto no tiene por qué ser así, te echo de menos- Intentó decir Steve sin soltar el escudo.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Está frío ese brazo metálico?- le contestó Tony.

-Tanto como su corazón, él mató a tus padres. Eso es lo que te intentaba explicar – le reveló Steve. En ese momento Tony se paralizó al oír aquellas palabras -. Salió en las noticias y fui a buscarle. Me lo contó todo, no era él, le habían lavado la cabeza...Por eso quería alejarte de él y solo he conseguido alejarte de mí.

Tony empezó a Bucky pero éste no estaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio a James luchando con Falcon y a un gigante Ant-Man que era atacado por Peter y Pantera Negra, pero nada de Bucky. Partió en su búsqueda, cosa que Steve no permitiría ya que era su fiel amigo.

¿ _Stucky_ o _Stony_?

-¿Y nosotros por qué seguimos pegándonos?- Dijo James.

-¿Queréis ver Star Wars? - Preguntó Peter.

Y todos asintieron camino a la mansión Stark. Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo...

-Tú, Bucky de mierda, con todo ese relleno que llevas para impresionar a mi hombre- dijo Tony disparándole. Pero rebotó en el escudo de Steve -. No me hagas esto, rubiales.

-Es mi amigo...No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

-La verdad es que vino él a buscarme, yo estaba muy tranquilo en mi apartamento- Intervino Bucky.

-Tú te callas- Intentó Tony dispararle de nuevo pero Steve le interrumpió.

En ese instante todo se volvió una violenta escena: las chispas de Tony saltaban por todas partes al rebotar en el escudo de Steve a la par que la sangre que salía de sus caras, era un no parar de golpes y ataques. Un sufrido encuentro (para las fangirls en el cine) desembocó en un fuerte golpe de Steve con su escudo en el pecho de Tony dejando su armadura fuera de juego.

-¿Contento? - Preguntó Steve intentando levantar a Bucky, al que le faltaba un brazo perdido a manos de Tony.

-No, dices que soy un mal padre, un mal marido y eres tú el que olvida que hoy es nuestro aniversario.

-Pero si hace una hora me estabas dando otra vez los papeles del divorcio.

-Era papel de tarta, del que se come, me encanta comer esas mierdas...tengo una tarjeta oro en el Burger King. No podría alejarme de ti más de tres días.

-Eres idiota- Dijo Steve abandonando el lugar.

Al final del día Peter se había ido con sus nuevos amigos y Tony bebía en su antigua casa esperando a que Steve entrara por esa puerta, pero no sucedió.

Steve había acompañado a Bucky a unas instalaciones.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? - Preguntó Steve.

-Sí, volveré a congelarme, no puedo romper la OTP- Respondió Bucky.

-Gracias.

Al rato que Tony caminaba algo borracho sobre el desértico patio de la casa, tropezó al oír su móvil y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir: _Te espero en la mansión Stark, tengo Shawarmas. ~Steve._


End file.
